Surprise, Surprise
Surprise, Surprise is the eleventh episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Thomas is excited because it is time for a winter party, but on his travels, he meets Percy on the Fenland Track. Percy is suffering from a cracked coupling rod, so Thomas kindly shunts him to the Steamworks. Shortly, Thomas finds Edward who suffers a popped piston, so Thomas pushes him to the Steamworks too. A little later, Thomas meets up with Stanley who has a faulty firebox. Thomas shunts him to the Steamworks as well. Thomas is sure that his friends will be repaired in time for the children's party, but Victor is not so sure. Edward, Percy and Stanley are upset at the thought of missing the party, but Thomas has an idea: he wants to hold a party for them at the Steamworks. Thomas makes his first mistake when he does not tell Victor his plan because he looks too busy. Thomas puffs away to make arrangements and soon finds Charlie at Maithwaite. Thomas decides that Charlie's jokes will be excellent for his friends' party and the pair puff back to the Steamworks. Once there, Thomas tells Charlie to quietly tell his jokes so that he does not bother Victor and Kevin. However, Charlie is not very good at being quiet and Victor soon hears him laughing and orders him and Thomas to leave. Thomas quickly reverses, but carelessly backs into and derails Charlie. Thomas sets off to find Rocky. At the docks, he spots Rocky loading Christmas trees onto a flatbed. Thomas explains his plan to Rocky and suggests that they could borrow a Christmas tree. Rocky thinks it is a good idea and Thomas tells him not to tell Victor about their plans as they set off. Back at the Steamworks, Victor is still very busy whilst Rocky unloads the tree. Victor hears Rocky who drops the Christmas tree crate - right in front of Kevin who bashes into it. Victor is cross and Thomas decides that he would better tell Victor his plan. Victor is very sympathetic and tells Thomas that he should have told him the plan earlier. Victor then agrees to help Thomas with the preparations and tells Kevin to make room for the Christmas tree. Soon the Steamworks is decorated with sparkly lights and it is time for the party to begin. Percy thinks it is the best party ever and Thomas agrees. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Stanley * Charlie * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Sodor Steamworks * The Fenland Track * Town Square * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company Trivia * Ben Small joins the US voice cast. * This is the only episode that Ben Small provides the voice for Stanley. * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, meaning the audience may not have known who Belle is. * This episode marks Stanley's last speaking role until the eighteenth season episode, Samson at Your Service. * This episode was the final episode to feature Glenn Wrage as Charlie. * The episode was re-narrated for UK DVDs to replace the Winter Holidays lines with Christmas Holidays. * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the fifteenth season. Goofs * When Thomas finds Percy, he is behind him; but when they arrive at the Steamworks, Thomas is in front. The same thing happens with Edward. Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Surprise, Surprise at the Steamworks set * Magazine Stories - Surprise, Surprise! In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fifteenth Series * Merry Winter Wish DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Ultimate Christmas Gift Set * Festive Favourites US/Malaysia * Merry Christmas, Thomas! AUS * ABC For Kids - Festive Fun THA * Spencer the Grand (Thai DVD) GER * The Winter-Workshop-Party CHN * Merry Christmas Thomas (Chinese DVD) * Spencer the Grand (Chinese DVD) Gallery File:Surprise,Surprisetitlecard.png|Title card File:Surprise,SurpriseNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:Surprise,Surprise!Spanishtitlecard.jpeg|Spanish title card File:Surprise,Surprise!KoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:Surprise,Surprise!RussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:SurpriseSurprise1.png File:SurpriseSurprise2.png|Gordon File:SurpriseSurprise3.png|Emily File:SurpriseSurprise4.png|Mavis File:SurpriseSurprise5.png|Diesel File:SurpriseSurprise6.png File:SurpriseSurprise7.png File:SurpriseSurprise8.png File:SurpriseSurprise9.png|Thomas and Henry File:SurpriseSurprise10.png|Thomas and James File:SurpriseSurprise11.png File:SurpriseSurprise12.png File:SurpriseSurprise13.png|Thomas and Percy File:SurpriseSurprise14.png File:SurpriseSurprise15.png File:SurpriseSurprise16.png File:SurpriseSurprise17.png File:SurpriseSurprise18.png File:SurpriseSurprise19.png File:SurpriseSurprise20.png File:SurpriseSurprise21.png|Edward File:SurpriseSurprise22.png File:SurpriseSurprise23.png File:SurpriseSurprise24.png File:SurpriseSurprise25.png File:SurpriseSurprise26.png File:SurpriseSurprise27.png File:SurpriseSurprise28.png|Thomas and Stanley File:SurpriseSurprise29.png|Stanley's firebox File:SurpriseSurprise30.png File:SurpriseSurprise31.png File:SurpriseSurprise32.png|Victor File:SurpriseSurprise33.png File:SurpriseSurprise34.png|Percy File:SurpriseSurprise35.png|Percy, Edward and Stanley File:SurpriseSurprise36.png File:SurpriseSurprise37.png|Kevin and Victor File:SurpriseSurprise38.png File:SurpriseSurprise39.png|Thomas and Charlie File:SurpriseSurprise40.png File:SurpriseSurprise41.png File:SurpriseSurprise42.png File:SurpriseSurprise43.png File:SurpriseSurprise44.png File:SurpriseSurprise45.png File:SurpriseSurprise46.png File:SurpriseSurprise47.png|Charlie File:SurpriseSurprise48.png File:SurpriseSurprise49.png File:SurpriseSurprise50.png File:SurpriseSurprise51.png File:SurpriseSurprise52.png File:SurpriseSurprise53.png|Charlie's first accident File:SurpriseSurprise54.png File:SurpriseSurprise55.png File:SurpriseSurprise56.png File:SurpriseSurprise57.png File:SurpriseSurprise58.png File:SurpriseSurprise59.png|Thomas and Rocky File:SurpriseSurprise60.png File:SurpriseSurprise61.png File:SurpriseSurprise62.png File:SurpriseSurprise63.png File:SurpriseSurprise64.png File:SurpriseSurprise65.png File:SurpriseSurprise66.png File:SurpriseSurprise67.png File:SurpriseSurprise68.png File:SurpriseSurprise69.png File:SurpriseSurprise70.png File:SurpriseSurprise71.png File:SurpriseSurprise72.png File:SurpriseSurprise73.png File:SurpriseSurprise74.png File:SurpriseSurprise75.png File:SurpriseSurprise76.png File:SurpriseSurprise77.png File:SurpriseSurprise78.png File:SurpriseSurprise79.png File:SurpriseSurprise80.png File:SurpriseSurprise81.png File:SurpriseSurprise82.png File:SurpriseSurprise83.png File:SurpriseSurprise84.png File:SurpriseSurprise85.png File:SurpriseSurprise86.png File:SurpriseSurprise87.png File:SurpriseSurprise88.png File:SurpriseSurprise89.png File:SurpriseSurprise90.png File:SurpriseSurprise91.png File:SurpriseSurprise92.png File:SurpriseSurprise94.png File:SurpriseSurprise95.png File:SurpriseSurprise96.png File:SurpriseSurprise97.png|Kevin, Charlie and Rocky File:SurpriseSurprise98.png File:SurpriseSurprise99.png File:Surprise,Surprise64.png File:Surprise,Surprise65.png File:Surprise,Surprise66.png File:Surprise,Surprise67.png File:Surprise,Surprise68.png File:Surprise,Surprise69.png File:Surprise,Surprise70.png File:Surprise,Surprise71.png Episode File:Surprise, Surprise - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes